


The tales of Four Horsemen

by DemonsApothecary



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Brotp, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, J. Daniel Atlas Needs A Hug, Post-Now You See Me 2, Scars, depressed J. Daniel Atlas, i can't tag to save me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsApothecary/pseuds/DemonsApothecary
Summary: oneshots and stories based off the movies 'Now You See Me' and 'Now You See Me 2'
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas & Dylan Rhodes, J. Daniel Atlas & Jack Wilder, J. Daniel Atlas & Lula May, J. Daniel Atlas & Merritt McKinney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. long Sleeves, Hot summers

The hot summer sun streamed through the cracks in the curtained windows of the Greenwich Observatory, right into the faces of its sleeping occupants. Daniel rolled over, groaning into his arm. Though he woke up automatically at this time, the morning sun still annoying. He was dreading today, due to the almost 30 degrees (Celsius) temperature, and blaring sun. His usual dark jeans and long sleeves would not be acceptable. Not one bit.

The four of them were sitting on the couches, air conditioning blasting. Merritt and Jack were in shorts, and jack had somehow 'lost' his shirt. Lula was sporting shorts and a tank top, sprawled out on the couch with jack and Merritt. And Daniel was in is jeans and long sleeve shirt, seemingly unfazed. "Fuckkk it's so hot". Jack groaned rolling over and eyeing the his jean clad friend. "Atlas, how are you not melting right now". The three turned to Daniel, who looked from them to the TV uncomfortably. "I'm just used to it". He was looking at anything but them, who were still looking at him. "Come on Danny, you must have something cooler to wear apart from long sleeves and jeans, even Dylan had broken out the t shirts this morning". They nodded, the movie having been forgotten. "I-I dont feel comfortable wearing short sleeves and shorts. He kept glancing around the room, reducing to make eye contact with anyone. Merritt inched slightly towards the magician, "Danny us there something your not telling us? Something your hiding?". "Very funny Merritt, why would I be hiding something". He fiddled with the cuff of his shirt, pulling it over his thumb knuckle. "Your awfully twitchy Danny". Jack crept from his place on the couch, unnoticed by Daniel. He nodded slightly at Merritt, before lunging at Daniel. Daniel wriggled as the two men grabbed his arms and legs, pinning him to the couch. "Guys let go of me". He kicked his legs, nailing Merritt in the chin. He held fast. "Were gonna find out what your hiding". He made eye contact with Danny. "Merritt you know your tricks don't work on me". Helay still, glaring at the older man. "Lula come help us, get some information from old Danny boy". Lula stood next to the couch, sending an apologetic look to Danny. "Now Danny, in the many years I've known you, I've noticed afew things. 1, your a control freak". "Obviously". His glare was cold. " 2, You have a way with words when It comes to sticky situations. And 3, you only ever wear long shirts and pants. Shirts that go all the way up to your neck, buttoned all the way up." Daniel swallowd thickly. "You seem to be hiding something, and were gonna find out what. And, I want to apologize in advance, for what were about to do". "Jack, stand him up would ya". One Danny was on his feet, his foot was handcuffed to the couch leg. "What are you gonna do. Hypnotize me onto changing my clothes". "Not quite". With quick movements, jack grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt, pulling it over his head. He writhed and struggled, but with his movement restricted was met able to do much. The shirt came off, sliding off his arms , dangling from Jack's hand. Silence


	2. Long Sleeves, Hot Summers 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a single action, all is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, contains scenes of self harm, scars and child abuse  
> Dark Af  
> sorry if its shit

"Danny", Lula stepped towards her friend, who flinched backing away. He stood shirtless, chained to the leg of the couch. His shirt dangling in Jacks grip

His slim, pale frame was exposed to the sun making it seem even whiter. His face was cold, void of emotion. 

"Are you happy now", The magicians skin was covered in thin scars, cross hatching and weaving up his arms. Small scars framed two thick scars, running vertically up his forearms. A long thick scar ran from his collar bone down to his stomach. Some were old, barely visible. Other were newer, a dark pink. "Danny, Why?", His eyes remained cold, studying them. Lula was standing between Jack and Merritt. Faces of pity. Faces of sadness. Faces of emotion. He crossed his arms, hiding some out of view. "Unchain me". He glared at them, a cold forceful glare. He slumped on the couch, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "I've suffered from depression most of my life. I was diagnosed with Chronic Major Depression when i was 13. My parents were lousy pieces of shit. They put on a face in public. In public they were the perfect parents. But at home i was ignored, treated like shit, Triple A parents". "Alcoholic Abusive Asshole". Jack piped up in understanding. "Yea, They used to beat the crap out of me. Lowering my self worth, my self esteem, with contributed to my CMD. The scar on my chest if from when my dad came home, Hammered and pissed off. He Had this belt with a sharpened buckle, and on this particular night i dropped a plate, breaking it. this angered him, so he spin me round, and lunged at me with the sharpened belt". Luna sniffed, hugging Daniel's side. "The belt got caught, ripping my skin in the process. It lodged in the muscle in my chest, and no matter how much i screamed, he kept tugging. He tugged and tugged until it came free, taking a strip of muscle and skin with it. Mum was a doctor, so there was no need for a hospital trip. I went to school the next day, and telling my friends that i got attacked by a dog." His eyes seemed glazed over, lost in the depth of a memory. Merritt looked enraged, that someone would treat their child like that. Lula was silent, leaning into Daniels shoulder in support. "When did you try to..... Do that". Jack gestured to the thick scars on each forearm. "When i tried to kill myself?", Daniels face was blank, not betraying what he felt inside. "I was 15, the height of my CMD. I was a puppet in my own home. It was bad. The beatings were bad, school, was bad, people were bad. i was dehumanised everyday, beaten mentally and physically. One day it became too much. I snapped. I locked myself in the bathroom, slit my wrists with a razor. My mother came home, found me half dead on the bathroom floor. She wrapped me up, took me to the hospital. I spent 3 weeks in the hospital.". His eyes were on his hands, fiddling with them in his lap. "As soon as i turned 16 i was out of there. I saved up enough money for an apartment. It was shitty, but it was home. I had done magic tricks in the past, as an escape. So i Started again, preforming on the streets, working my way up to live performances. You guys know the rest". They sat in silence, soaking in the works of their friend. "I'm Sorry". Merritt's face was twisted into a small frown. "Merritt it's fi-", "No it's not. We forced you to relive a painful experience from your past". "We forced you to tell us. That's not what friends would do". Jack looked at the ground in shame. "Is there anything we can do?". He was silent for a bit. "You can give me my shirt back". He cracked a small smile, slipping his shirt over his head. "it's Ok guys. They can't hurt me anymore, they died years ago. I haven't done anything to myself since we meet; i've been getting a lot better". He smiled softly at his friends. Their Daniel was a stronger than he looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason its not letting me post it with spaces between the paragraphs. if its like this when you read it, please let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will definatly be longer


End file.
